Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur
Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur is a 1939 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Chuck Jones. Plot A note from the director: : For no particular reason, this story is set in the stone age, millions and billions and trillions of years ago, probably before some of you were '''even born'.'' Casper (a caveman) and Fido (an apatosaurus) go duck hunting and find Daffy. Casper slingshots a rock at Daffy, but Daffy manages to avoid it by disguising himself as a traffic cop. When the rock realizes that it has been tricked, it backtracks towards Daffy but ends up hitting Fido. Fido proceeds to perform a dazed dance. Daffy snatches Casper's slingshot and tricks Casper into thinking that swimming is not allowed to prevent him from pursuing him. Subsequently, Casper and Fido leave, but Daffy, knowing that Casper won't give up, paints himself on a nearby stone. Casper, holding a stone club, sees the painting and bashes it, but the force backfires and makes Casper dizzy. Daffy gives Casper a glass of water, which cures the dizziness and earns him Casper's trust. Daffy, however, gives Casper a card advertising a rare, gigantic duck living nearby, which Casper and Fido begin to hunt, following billboards (parodying advertising techniques of the 1930s) planted by Daffy. They eventually reach the giant duck inflatable balloon pumped up by Daffy, terrifying Casper until Daffy gives Casper a knife with which to stab the duck. Casper does so, and the ensuing explosion kills them all. The three lounge on clouds in angel garb. Fido plays a harp while Daffy and Casper lament their mistakes (Daffy: "You know, maybe that wasn't such a hot idea after all!" Casper: "Good night, folks"). Overview Jones' Direction Most of Chuck Jones-directed cartoons from this era (such as the ones featuring Sniffles the Mouse), were very heavily inspired by Walt Disney's cartoon shorts, placing more emphasis on story and animation than on gags. "Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur" shows the faintest hints of deviation from such cartoons, which would eventually lead to the fast-paced Jones cartoons of the 1940s, such as "The Dover Boys" and "The Draft Horse". This is also an important milestone in the evolution of Daffy Duck's personality. While Tex Avery and Bob Clampett had depicted Daffy as completely insane, irrational, and uncontrollable in their previous cartoons with the character, Jones depicted Daffy here as somewhat more thoughtful and calculating. Chuck Jones and Friz Freleng would continue to develop Daffy's personality in this direction throughout the 1940s and 1950s. Censorship * A fade to black between two scenes near the end of this cartoon are removed when this cartoon aired on Cartoon Network and Boomerang in the United States. Availability * (1986) VHS - Viddy-Oh! For Kids Cartoon Festivals: Daffy Duck Cartoon Festival Featuring "Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur" * (1988) VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Daffy Duck and Company * (2005) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc Four Notes * It was the first Daffy Duck cartoon to be directed by Chuck Jones. * This marks Daffy Duck's first death. He would later die in "Draftee Daffy" and "Show Biz Bugs". * One of the last cartoons to have the credits shown in Color Rings, like "Daffy Duck & Egghead". * Final cartoon to have VITAPHONE Presents, which had started with "The Phantom Ship" in 1936. After this cartoon, WARNER BROS. Present will appear on the screen instead, starting with "Porky and Teabiscuit", but in a banner. * Second cartoon that will have the Merrie Melodies logo appearing near the end of the MWRA theme song, since "Count Me Out", and will be that way until "Malibu Beach Party", after that, The Merrie Melodies logo will appear early. * The next Daffy Duck cartoon to be in color is "Conrad the Sailor". * This cartoon fell into the public domain in 1967 when United Artists didn't renew the copyright in time. * An Italian redub of this short has its original opening music cue altered with 1941-1955 Merrie Melodies opening music theme.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9vUzQcYWDI Gallery Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 001.jpeg Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 002.jpeg Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 003.jpeg Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 004.jpeg Daffyduckdinosaur3.jpg Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 005.jpeg Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 006.jpeg Daffy-and-casper.jpg Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 007.jpeg Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 008.jpeg Daffyduckdinosaur.PNG Daffyduckdinosaur2.jpg Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 009.jpeg Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 010.jpeg Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 011.jpeg Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 012.jpeg Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 013.jpeg Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 014.jpeg Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 016.jpeg References Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Public domain films Category:Cartoons set in Stone Age Category:Shorts Category:1939 Category:Cartoons animated by A.C. Gamer Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Rudy Larriva Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Art Loomer Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package